Catburger (Special Cat)
Catburger is a Special Cat that was added in The Battle Cats 3.1. By beating, the stage Minced Meet-Up, an exclusive stage for the English Version, you will have a chance to unlock this unit. In the Japanese Version, no name or description for this unit can be found (this may be why he's English exclusive). True Form was added in version 6.4 and increases range. Cat Evolves into Cat Royale at level 10. Evolves into Value Meal Cat when obtained from the Catburger Awakens! Stage and is level 20 or above. Pros Normal Form *Can be spammed like Cat. *Able to be used as a substitute for Cat in restricted stages, like 4-star Stories of Legend stages. *Very cheap. Evolved/True Form *Fast attack rate. *Decent range, especially in True Form. *Area Attack. Cons Normal Form *Extremely low health and attack power. *Low speed. Evolved/True Form *Costs 10X more than normal form. *Rather long recharge time. *Weak stats for an offensive unit. Strategy/Usage *This cat can be used as an optional (free) meatshield in its normal form, and fits into 4-star stage lineups due to its Special category. *Evolved/True Form has rather weak stats, and can't be stacked due to its long recharge time, so it is recommended to use this unit in this base form as it is more useful. Description Cost Normal: *Chapter 1: $50 *Chapter 2: $75 *Chapter 3: $100 Evolved/True: *Chapter 1: $420 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance * Normal Form: A simple burger with a Cat's face. The burger appears to have some cheese and lettuce. Yummy! * Evolved Form: Order up! This little burger becomes a monster meal! Piled high with 3 patties, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and condiments (most likely ketchup and mustard, and possibly BBQ sauce), the Cat Royale hops and flops around, and attacks by leaping and crushing the opponent. Looks like this is one burger that bites back! *True Form: Get most bang from your buck! This meal comes in a package consisting of a burger, a drink, and fries. Attacks by tipping over and letting its goods fall onto its enemies, then zips back into the box, along with the other items. Trivia *This cat is the result of a collaboration between PONOS and the winner of the 12 Days of Catsmas Art Contest on Facebook. **Value Meal Cat's name is based off the winner's depiction of Catburger's evolved form. *Catburger is the exclusive unit for the English Version. **Cuckoo Crew 12 and Nekondo are the exclusive units for the Korean Version. **Baozi Cat and Crazed Baozi Cat is the exclusive unit for the Taiwanese Version. ***Baozi Cat and Catburger (and their evolved forms) share the same stats. *In version 6.3, there was a bug where you could evolve him as if it were a Catfruit evolution, although it required no XP, no Catfruit and level -1. It evolved into yet another Cat Royale, but it had the same stats as Cat Royale, had the appearance of Catburger and its icon in the upgrade screen and equip slot were that of a Mohawk Cat. **Once version 6.4 was released, players who took advantage of this glitch received Catburger's true True Form for free. Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-01-11-45-24.png|Normal Form description (BCEN 3.1) Screenshot 2015-09-01-11-42-40.png|Evolved Form description (BCEN 3.1) 21742348_461213934278723_1515768924_o.png|Value Meal Cat's description (BCEN 6.4) Screenshot 2015-08-30-01-25-34-1.png|Normal Form description (BCJP 4.2) Screenshot 2015-08-30-00-50-48-1.png|Evolved Form description (BCJP 4.2) Screenshot_2016-02-06-19-12-26.png|Cat Royale on a battleground Burger Teaser.jpg|A teaser for Value Meal Cat catburger.gif|Catburger in action Cat royale.gif|Cat Royals in action value meal cat.gif|Value Meal Cat in action Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/214.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< The White Rabbit | HYAKUTARO >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form